Ivy Harmon
=Ivy Harmon= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/ivyharmon3.png Name: Ivy Jessica Harmon Gender: Female Age: 15 Birthdate: May 30, 2037 Birthplace: Vancouver, BC Hometown: Vancouver, BC Height: 5'8" Weight: 138 lbs Build: Slim overall, but with a decent amount of curves. Eye Color: Red on the right, blue on the left Hair Color: Blue Parents: Sarah and Valentine Harmon Status: Dating Wes IM Screen Name: caffeinatedApparition Player: Cameo Theme Song: Map of the Problematique by Muse Appearance Ivy definitely looks like a goth girl, with her pale skin and blue hair. Also she has big dark circles around her eyes because she likes coffee more than sleep. Her clothes broadly follow the Gothic Lolita style, being frilly, usually black, and lacy, though with departures such as the combat boots she likes to wear. She also really likes the combination of red and blue and wears them together wherever possible. Usually as accents to the black lacy stuff, but she has some things that are just red and blue. Unlike many of Cammy's ladies, she has a respectable bustline (C-cup) and a figure that could be described as hourglass-shaped with a straight face. (The poofy skirts help.) Following the Halloweenstuck incident, her left eye (the viewer's right) has turned blue and she's picked up a pair of red and blue sunglasses that she wears sometimes, as well as having alarmingly sharp canine teeth visible when her mouth is open. To everyone except Ivy and maybe a couple other people involved in Halloweenstuck, she always looked like that, because hooray for changing history. Personality Ivy has a slightly leaky brain-mouth/thought-action filter. She puts her foot in her mouth a lot and she often almost does something reckless but then reconsiders at the last possible moment. She also has a curious duality in her hobbies, enjoying both refined activities like art appreciation and extreme sports like mountain biking. Due to her bad habit of ignoring sleep - not infrequently for days on end - in favour of more entertaining activities, she occasionally experiences hallucinations and is prone to assuming that if she sees (or hears, whatev) something that doesn't make sense then it must be because of that. After spending time as a bipolar troll, Ivy's acquired a case of the moodswings; she's prone to random fits of emotion and reacting to things with more emotion than they deserve, and her emotions come and go in an instant. Power Power Class: 5 Ivy has the ability to shoot blasts of red and blue energy from her eyes. This is the only power she's always had, independent of being Sollux. Post-Halloweenstuck, she acquired a couple more powers. Most importantly, telekinesis; I kind of doubt she can redirect meteors like Sollux does at one point, but she could lift a person easily, including herself. The second is hearing the voices (mainly the thoughts but also the things they say aloud) of people who're about to die. This does not confer much of an ability to locate them so mostly it's just annoying and distressing. They do get louder when they're nearer but that's about it. When she's using or about to use her powers, her eyes turn solid red and blue and often rapidly flicker between the two colours. She also emits faux-electrical sparks and arcs immediately prior to using her powers; when she telekinetically throws things around they glow red, or blue, or both on and off. Background Ivy is from Canada! She and Alec are fraternal twins. Her life was largely uneventful before she started going to school in Seattle. During the Halloweenstuck incident, she was transformed into Sollux Captor, the Gemini troll from Homestuck, due to their shared affinity for red-and-blue duality and both of them having matching eyebeams. Like a couple of other people, some things stuck after they were changed back to normal. However, for Ivy most of the effects were on her powers and her mind, rather than her body. (She did have one eye change color, and her teeth got sharper, and she grew some extremely tiny horns.) Random Facts * Ivy is ambidextrous. * Ivy is also bisexual, although so far she has been too busy crushing on Wes to demonstrate any interest in teh ladies. Cammy was gonna have this as one of the leftovers from being a troll (since most trolls are bi) but it may well have been there already because she already had the duality thing. * Thanks to retroactively having sharp teeth on top of the pale skin, gothy fashion sense, and habit of staying up all night, Ivy has encountered people who genuinely thought she was a vampire. * Ivy technically has horns... sort of. You can't see them through her hair, but four fairly regular little bumps on the top of her head, two on either side, would be noticeable if you groped her head or if she shaved all her hair off for some reason. Category:CamChars